totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Śmieciowe żarcie w stylu obozowym
Tori: Ostatnio na wyspie! Uczestnicy stanęli do pierwszego wyzwania tego sezonu. Spotkali się z morderczą wędrówką po katakumbach. Jedni wymiotowali, inni kradli spodnie, inni polowali na narzeczonego, inni obgadywali ludzi, inni flirtowali. Ostatecznie gdy drużyny znalazły skarby doszło do nieszczęśliwego zdarzenia. Marcus i Joqline stanęli na krawędzi klifu. Python pokazał swoje oblicze i zmusił ją do oddania figurki w zamian za życie. Ona się na to zgodziła i przez to jej drużyna nie mogła jej zaufać. Została pierwszą osoba, która spotkała się z nową armatą. Jak ja kocham. I zmieniłam jeszcze przedziały i uczestnicy podzielili się domkami na drużyny. Zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie i jak uczestnicy sprawią się w dzisiejszym zadaniu. Oglądajcie Nowych Na Wyspie! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. ' Domek Wściekłych Szopów Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wszyscy sobie spokojnie śpią gdy nagle dzwoni dzwonek. '''Ellen: Ja, guten tag! Cassie: Co się dzieje . Czy to już czas na zadani. Spogląda na zegarek. Olivier: Jest czwarta rano. John: To moja szansa. John chce uciec, ale Pedro ciągnie za sznurek. Pedro: John, kto ci pozwolił się ruszyć? John : Wybacz mi panie, już nie będę. Obraca się na drugą stronę, a John kładzie się na podłogę, po czym lecą mu łzy. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Szkoda mi tego chłopaka.. Bardzo. Powinnam coś zrobić w jego sprawie. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nikt mnie nie rozumie. Nikt. Leila wstaje i podchodzi do Ellen, która już się ubrała. Leila: Ty, nie podoba mi się ,że nas o tej godzinie budzisz! Wiesz jak ja tego nie lubię. Ellen: A co mnie obchodzi co ty chcesz. Masz wykonywać moje polecenia. Leila: Ty się prosisz o lanie.. Nagle Rouse wystawia głowę. Rouse: W ryja, w ryja, ufoludka! Leila : Ty, dziewczyno złaź do mnie jeśli. Rouse nagle rzuca czymś zielonym w Leilę. Ellen : Gut, meine koleżanka Rouse zrobiła za mnie to co miałam zrobić. Teraz cię żegnam idę na przebieżkę. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): To oznacza wojnę! Jeśli ta dziewczyna z tego rasistowskiego kraju myśli, że ja jej odpuszczę to się myli! Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dzieci i ryby głosu nie mają. Ona zachowuje się jak niedojrzały bachor. Zakrywa sobie uszy poduszką. Nikita: Wy nawet wyspać człowiekowi się nie dacie. No ja nie wiem, jak ktoś w ogóle może się tak zachowywać. Na serio. No bo człowiek o zdrowym umyśle nie obudziłbym kogoś innego nad rankiem. Jeszcze zmarszczki m i się narobią. Richard: Ty, obok może się zamkniesz! Rzuca w nią poduszkę. Nikita: Jak śmiałeś to cię będzie drogo kosztowało. Odrzuca w jego stronę poduszkę, ale uderza Ember. Ember: Gotowa na przedstawienie. Ał... głowa mnie boli. Richard : Jak można spać w takich warunkach.. Przewraca się i widzi Dominicę. Dominica: Witaj mój ukochany, zbudziłeś się. Robi wielkie oczy po czym Richard: AAAAAAA!!! Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ona ze mną spała całą noc. Aż mnie coś po gardle zadrapało. A nie to tylko portfel mi się nieco przeładował. Ale to był koszmar. Nagle zlatuje z łózka. Wszyscy ze złości i tak się budzą. Marcus: Zapowiada się niezła zabawa. Hahah! Domek Zabójczych Ptaków Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Georgia: Co za przyjemny dzień do zrobienia notatek. Siada sobie przy stoliku. Georgia: Tak, o tak. interesujące. Kąt padania jest równy kątowi Poissona i dzięki temu mogę wyliczyć. Billy: Ahoj! Nagle łamie się jej ołówek i staje się nieco zła. Georgia: Nie krzycz za cudzymi plecami ! Billy: Margaret, nie poznajesz swej jedynej miłości. Mnie ? Ściska pięść ze złości. Georgia: Mówiłam ci już z kilkadziesiąt razy, że ja nie jestem żadną Margaret. I Zniszczyłam sobie moje notatki! Noel: Pss, Georgia, mam spay na niedźwiedzie. Jak chcesz to mogę za coś odsprzedać. Georgia: Nie jestem w aż tak patowej sytuacji. Noel: Ja ci tylko radzę. Davis: Kopsnij mi orzeszki , dam ci ten grzebień . Noel: Jasne .. Wymieniają się. Davis otwiera paczkę , ale nie może ich przegryźć. Davis: Naciągacz. Noel: Co to to nie mój drogi. Ty nie znasz się na orzechach. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): I ja miałabym coś kupić od niego. Widać, że te orzechy są zbyt stare i maja twardą skorupę. Billy (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja ją kocham, moja wspaniała miłość ! Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Towar nie jest wadliwy. Trzeba tylko wmówić komuś, że jest dobry ! inaczej nie utrzymasz się na interesie. Kumacie? Tymczasem Rocky na ganku podnosi sztangę, żeby wyrobić sobie klatę. Rocky: 199, 200, 201,202. uf, co za siła. Nagle wskakuje na niego Ari. Ari: Wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego masz zieloną bluzkę i dlaczego wyskoczyła ci ta krosta za uchem , a i co to za brodawka na pachach ! Dlaczego ludzie są tacy nieogarnięci. Zdezorientowany puszcza sztangę, która spada na jego klatkę, a on sinieje, bo nie może złapać oddechu. Ari: Uu, zmieniasz kolory, fiolet, niebieski, siny! Ja też chce być jak kameleon. Rocky: Tlenu!!? Ari: Już rozumiem . Jak wdychasz tlen to tak ci się robi. Dobra zaczynam. Zaczyna dyszeć, w tym czasie Poul, który wraca z łazienki biegnie szybko na pomoc. Poul: Co u mojego drogiego pana tutaj się dzieje. Ari: Robimy ćwiczenie, chcę mieć czerwony wyraz twarzy. Nadyma policzki. Poul: On się dusi. Nadchodzę. Bierze i zrzuca sztangę, po czym Rocky spycha Ari i nabiera powietrza. Rocky: Dzięki ci... Uff, co za ulga Poul: Pies patrzy na człowieka z pokorą, ale koń patrzy w człowiekowi w oczy i widzi go równym sobie. Rocky: Tego trochę nie załapałem. Poul : Najważniejsze, że żyjesz druhu! Poul (W pokoju zwierzeń): Tak postępuje prawdziwy Teksańczyk! Nagle dobiega głos z głośników. Tori: Chcę wszystkich widzieć w amfiteatrze w lesie. Trzeba iść na lewo od stołówki i prosto ścieżką. Macie dziesięć minut, za chwilę wyzwanie! Amfiteatr Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.pngPlik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Jest to miejsce podobne do tego z oryginalnej wyspy, z wyjątkiem tego, że jest bardziej nowoczesny i nieco lepiej wygląda. Na scenie stoi Tori. Tori: No gdzie oni są. Hank, powiedz mi! Hank: Spokojnie, oni zaraz się pojawią . Tori: Jak to zaraz, zaraz to muszę sobie poprawić makijaż, wiesz jak trudno robi się makijaż! Czy ty masz pojęcie! Chwyciła go za koszulę i podniosła do góry i zaczęła wzdychać. Tori: Masz ty pojęcie. Hank: Gnieciesz mi kołnierzyk. Tori: Czy ty się przejmujesz sobą, a nie mną! Nagle ktoś otwiera bramkę. Cilia: Chyba dobrze trafiliśmy. Cassie: Pewnie, ja nigdy się nie myliłam. Marcus: To widać, masz niezwykły talent. Cassie: '''Zobaczymy. '''Dominica: Richard ! Dlaczego się denerwujesz ? Richard: Weszłaś do mojego łóżka, nie pytając się o zgodę i ty pytasz co jeszcze ! Dominica (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czy to coś złego, że chcę, żeby mu nic się nie stało. W końcu wyciągnę od niego tą kasę, znaczy to uczucie które nas. A co będę zmyślała. Tori: No raczyliście się pojawić. Witam was w dzisiejszym zadaniu. Nagle patrzy na Ari, która wstaje i ją papuguje. Tori: Czy ty mnie przedrzeźniasz? Ari: Czy ty mnie przedrzeźniasz? Tori: Masz przestać! Ari: Masz przestać! Chwyta za kijek. Tori: Powiedz jestem osłem. Ari: Fajnie, że mówisz o sobie jako osioł. Wszyscy zaczęli się chichotać. Hank: Dziewczyna ma trochę nie pokolei, ale zabawna jest. Tori: To mnie zaczyna lekko nurtować! Catalina: Rzeczywiście dziewczyna ma talen ! Tak się śmieje, że spada z ławki. Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ona jest zabawna. Muszę to sobie zapisać. Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Z czego się oni tak śmieją, przecież to było idiotyczne. Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Że też muszę się zniżać do ich nieprzyzwoicie beznadziejnego poziomu. Tori: Więc , skoro wszyscy się uspokoili i zakończyliście tą błazenadę, zobaczcie na scenę . Wszyscy patrzą i widzą tylko dwie kuchnie oddzielone od siebie kuchnie. Tori: Pierwsze zadanie jest łatwe. Musicie przyrządzić potrawę z tych produktów. Podchodzi i odsłania klatkę z małą foczką, zmutowaną kozą, węgorzami elektrycznymi ,ośmiornicą w wiaderku ,szopa i kilka larw zmutowanych .. Ellen: Niedobrze .. Lorenzo: Czy to robak.. Aaa.. Mdleje. Catalina: Ale ja jestem wegetarianką. Nie mogę zabić czegoś tak słodkiego. Podchodzi i głaszcze kozę po podbródku, a ona zieje na nią ogniem. Catalina: Ugaście to! Nagle podbiega Cilia, która przykrywa ją kocem i ugasza ogień. Cilia: Nie ma za co. Tori: Skoro już dzieciaki się ogarnęliście do kuchni ! Kuchnia po prawej stronie Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Olivier: To kto z nasz ma doświadczenie z gotowaniem? Leila: Umiem tylko kanapkę zrobić. Rouse: Noże. Noże. Urządzimy sekcje tego kozła. Nagle kozioł zrobił dziwną minę Rouse: Tak o ciebie koźle chodzi. Ember: Nie wiem co dziwniejsze. To że Rouse chce zrobić sekcję zmutowanemu kozłowi czy to, że z kozła mamy zrobić potrawę. Olivier: To jest zabójstwo , nie wolno tego robić! Hernando: Zobaczcie! Wyjmuje robaka z klatki. Hernando: Siemka mały kolo. Robak patrzy się na niego , po czym się uśmiecha widać ich spojrzenie i nagle robak rzuca się na niego i przysysa mu się do twarzy. Ember: AA ! Chwyta za patelnie i bije Hernando po twarzy. Ember: Durny robak, błee. Nienawidzę robali. Zabierzcie to. Bije coraz mocniej. Hernando: Moja twarz! Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za odlota, ten robak na serio wie o co chodzi. Ziomek jesteś naprawdę w porządku. Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nienawidzę, nienawidzę.. ROBALI! Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): Widać, do akcji musi wkroczyć prawdziwy mężczyzna. Do Hernando podchodzi Pedro i pstryka palcami. Pedro: John, zdejmuj kamizelkę. John podchodzi i zdejmuje kamizelkę. Pedro: Czas na zabawę . Robaczku zadarłeś z nie tą osobą. Bierze za patelnię i widelec. Pedro: Cassie, Olivier i Ellen przygotujcie sos. Nikita, zajmij się z Marcusem dekoracją. Richard rozgrzej grilla, Ember ty umyj te warzywa z Johnym. Ja zdrapię Hernando tego robala. Cassie: Kto ci pozwolił rozkazywać! Pedro: Chcecie wygrać. Cassie: Tak, ale nie lubię jak ktoś mi mówi co mam robić. Ellen: Ellen nikogo się nie posłucha. Sama zrobię to! Wyjmuje miski i rzuca nimi o blat. Cassie: Daj to, bo ty wszystko łamiesz. Ellen: Nie, teraz ty. Cassie: Rzucasz tym za mocno! Ellen: Ja ci pokażę rzut! Olivier: Dziewczyny, proszę uspokójcie się. To wymaga pokojowego rozwiązania. Ellen ze złości wyrywa włosy z głowy Oliviera. Olivier: To bolało .. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): O nie, co on jej zrobił. Nie ma mowy, że to puszczę płazem! Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zasłużył na to. Tymczasem Pedro próbuje zdjąć tego robala. '' '''Hernando:' Nie mam nosa , wszystko mi zżera ! Pedro: To takie oczywiste. Bierze za sól i sypie na robaka , który się odrywa od jego twarzy i syczy. Pedro: Mam cię, Richard. Ignoruje jego zachowanie, ponieważ rozmawia przez telefon. Richard: Hej, moje zyski podrosły o 60 %, no nie mów. Akcje Bimco spadły .. Ha wiedziałem Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Trzeba się podlizać, Pedro to silny sojusznik i przyniesie mi dużo korzyści. Marcus: Odsuń się. Richard: Nie popychaj mnie. Halo... halo.. Nie ma zasięgu ! Marcus otwiera klapę od grilla, a Pedro rzuca na niego robala. Gdy ląduje na grillu, szybko zamykają klapę. Marcus: Mam go. Pedro: Nie z takimi się walczyło. Marcus: Rozumie się . teraz się go upiecze na tym grillu i poda się. Pedro : Kamizelka. I przybij piątkę Marcusowi. John : Mój pan jest zadowolony z twojej postawy. Marcus : Oczywiście. Z drugiej strony przygląda się im Cassie . Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie podoba mi się to . Oni coś knują , a rzadko się mylę w tych sprawach. Kuchnia Po lewej stronie Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Lorenzo: Jej, chyba zemdlałem na momencik, o już się lepiej robi. Davis: Ty za często odpływasz człowieku, przez ciebie przegramy zadanie! Catalina: To nie pora na szukanie winnych, musimy przyrządzić jakieś danie, a ja nie będę prowadziła do mordu. Cilia: A tak samo. Nie mogę. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mam w domu małe mini zoo, znaczy mam dwa psy, koty i chomika. Ja kocham zwierzęta i nie mogłabym go zabić. Nie jestem do tego stworzona. Davis: To co nasze mądrale proponują. Opiera się i sarkastycznie patrzy się na nie... Catalina: Może coś z sera? Davis: Może jeszcze kapustę na łeb sobie założysz ekolożko. Rzuca w niego szklanką i się przewraca. Catalina: Mam prawo do własnych poglądów. Nagle Ari podchodzi do klatki. Ari: Węgorze. Długie czarne ogony i wąsy. Georgia: Z tego co widzę , to one są pod napięciem i odradzam... Nagle dziewczyna wchodzi i wyjmuje dwa węgorze, po czym ją razi . Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pieszczoch.. Ahahaha Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ta dziewczyna jest nie do ogarnięcia. Poul: A niech mnie koń trzyma za rogi, ale blask! Noel: To jest sporo warte. Rocky: O ta, wąt frajerstwa unosi się w powietrzu. Noel: To tylko wąt spalonych włosów. Ari : I jest wspaniały. Nagle wypada z klatki, ale węże przestały elektryzować. Georgia : Ciekawe. Można je oskubać! Ari: Na co czekamy! Podbiegła do kranu wszyscy zabrali się do roboty. Ostatnie przygotowania Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.pngPlik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Tori: To jest zbyt nudne, czas odkłonić! Nagle wielka ścianka dzieląca drużyny znika w podłodze. Rocky: Ahaha, to jest wasze danie! Leila: Nie śmiej się, zobaczysz, co z tego wyjdzie. Rocky: Bo uwierzę .. Poul: Krój mamy niewiele czasu. Nagle Pedro odsłania grilla i kładzie na tacy wielkiego robala. Pedro: Powinno być w porządku. Leila: Warzywa upieczone, co teraz? Dominica: Richard! Richard: O nie, ta wariatka. Dominica biegnie do Richarda, ale wylewa coś do gotujących się węgorzy. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Powinienem coś zrobić. Nie chyba nie zrobię. Catalina: Szybko! Chwyta za garnek i wylewa rybie flaki na tacę , po czym podbiega Ari i rzuca na tacę warzywa. Ari: To będzie uczta! Mniam! John: Ta dziewczyna. Pedro: Ty ruszaj się! Cassie : Ja idę z tacą .. Rouse: To jest dziecko obcych .. MORPHIDZI NADCHODZĄ! Wyciąga swój pistolet. Cassie : To nie jest morphid. Ellen: Skąd wy się na tym znacie. Kosmici nie istnieją . Co innego złe gungebeary! Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mutacja ! John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ta dziewczyna jest taka piękna. Ahhh Catalina. Drużyny ostatecznie kończą swoje dania Degustacja Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.pngPlik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Nagle podchodzą po trzy osoby z drużyny ze swoimi daniami. Tori: Ptaki, co tam dla mnie macie ciekawego? Kładą swoją tacę i widać dziwnie przyodziane węgorze ze wszystkich stron z niezbyt przyjemnym dla oka bałaganem warzyw. Catalina: Naszym daniem jest ten wspaniale przyrządzony zmutowany robak. Tori: To, mnie odpycha. Jak można było to skiepścić? Poul: Niestety baby nie maja swoich rumaków i nie są w stanie dorównać nam mężczyznom pod każdym względem. Tori: Co za bezczelność!!! Nagle wszyscy zaczęli na niego buczeć '' '''Rocky:' Przeginasz stary! Leila: Ja ci pokaże, siłę kobiet ty seksistowski kowboju. Poul: Mówię prawdę . Wy tylko do szorowania się nadajecie, Rouse: Dziabnąć go! Tori: Dobra, a teraz wy postawcie swoją. Nagle Cassie zdejmuje pokrywę i unosie się niesamowity zapach, a talerz tak pięknie wygląda, że wszystkim ślinka cieknie. Cassie: Oto danie naszej drużyny, wykonane głównie, przez Pedro, Marcusa, mnie i Ember. Tori : Wspaniale pachnie. Bierze widelec i próbuje robaka i nagle rozpłakuje się. Cassie: O nie. Tori: To jest cudo! Musicie mi da na to przepis, a teraz drugie danie. Niepewnie bierze rybia głowę i zjada , ale gdy dotyka językiem już się jej zwraca, nawet powąchać tego nie szło Tori: Co za ohyda. Łee. Ptaki znowu staniecie do eliminacji. Przykro mi, ale nie ma dla was nadziei! Dominica: Hehe przez przypadek pomyje się dostały. Noel: Kretynka Tori: Szopy, zapraszam was na super kolację w moim apartamencie. A z wami widzę się za 30 minut na eliminacjach! Krzaki za domkami Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.pngPlik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Dominica: Masz to! Marcus: Dominica, spokojnie. Ciężko jest to zdobyć ,ale łatwo go wykiwać. Dominica: Chciał ze mną zadrzeć, no to zadarł! Nie ma zlituj się! Marcus : Spokojnie, wiem. Podaje jej dziwne kartki Marcus: Wykorzystaj je mądrze. Szyderczo się uśmiecha, po czym wchodzi w krzaki i znika z widoku. Dominica: Oj wykorzystam! Eliminacja Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Tori: Macie niestety pecha, drugi raz z rzędu to coś nie tak. Wiecie jak to leci, więc proszę o głosowanie! Kto dzisiaj wyleci. Sama jestem ciekawa. Poul (W pokoju zwierzeń): O rany, tyle kumpli, a nie wiem kogo wywalić. Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń): I to on się uważa za pana? Stempluje Billy (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co ja miałem… AA! Stempluje Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dzisiaj odpadnie ten, kto zraził mnie! Stempluje Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ta osoba stoi mi na udanym interesie. Więc mówimy dzisiaj tobie narka. Stempluje Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Gdybym mógł, to na wszystkich bym zagłosował. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Bzz, Bzz! Ahahaha! Georgia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ): Logicznie myśląc Stempluje Cilia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ): Nie wiem, na kogo głosować. To zawsze trudny wybór. Stempluje Dominica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ): Ahahaha! Nie będę miała litości Stempluje Catalina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ): Co za bezsens. Stempluje Tori : Więc dzisiejsza osoba , która nie dostanie żołędzia zostanie wystrzelona z armaty. Podliczyłam głosy i mam wyniki. Bezpieczni są: Noel, Georgia, Cilia i Catalina. Dominica: Że co ! przecież!?? Tori: Powiesz , czy ja mam powiedzieć. Dominica: O.. Davis: Co się dzieje? Tori: Próbowała podmienić głosy, ale Bucky cię przyłapał co nie? Dominica: O jej. Cilia: '''Ty oszustko! '''Dominica: Zrobię wszystko ,żeby móc zostać żoną Richarda ! Nie uwolnicie się ode mnie! Tori: Kolejne niezagrożone osoby to Davis, Lorenzo, niestety Dominica, Rocky. Została nam zagrożona trójka czyli Billy, Ari oraz Poul Poul: Ja ? Tori: Tak , cała wasza trójka , bez próby oszustwa została wytypowana. Bezpieczną osobą jest Billy! Billy: Margaret, będziemy razem .. Biegnie do niej i chce się przytulić. Georgia: Odczep się! Tori: A osobą , która dzisiaj nie dostanie żołędzia jest! ... …… …. …. … .. . Poul! Żegnamy ciebie. Poul: CO !? Pozbywanie się kowboja? Davis: Spaprałeś i tylko tyle mogę powiedzieć. Rocky: Jesteś kumplem, ale tak się nie robi! Cilia: Twoje słowa zabolały. Tori stoi z Poulem w armacie. Tori: Chcesz coś powiedzieć , panie nienawidzę dziewczyn ? Poul: Nie zmienię swojego poglądu. Goście rządzą i mojego rumaka nie poskromisz! Nagle wystrzeliwuje Poula, hen daleko za horyzont i pojawia się gwiazdka na niebie. Tori : Czym jeszcze zaskoczą nas uczestnicy. Czy Dominica nie przestanie kombinować z Richardem. Czy Cassie zaufa Marcusowi? Czy nie dojdzie do większego uczucia między Cataliną a Johnem? Dowiecie się tylko w kolejnym odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki – Nowi Na Wyspie! Klip Specjalny Poul: AAA! Nagle ląduje w stodole. Poul: Wy konie będziecie mi zawsze wierne co nie. Przynajmniej jestem w domu. Nagle jakaś banda bandytów wchodzi do pokoju. Mały Billy:'Witamy w domu Poul. '''Poul: '''Zaraz.. a.. ''Zorientował się, że lasso zostało na wyspie. '''Mały Billy: Szykuj się na jazdę życia. Nagle kamera się ściemnia, po czym widać pędzących ludzi z związanym Poulem do konia. 'Mały Billy:'To jest zabawa co nie!? Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki